


Just in Time

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I'm a sucker for them, It's kind of bad ??, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, So Married, but like, soooooo, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Jeremy in all the camouflage, his bag on the floor as he held Piper, tears falling from his face. Jeremy grinned, grazing Piper’s cheek “..She looks just like you” He whispered.





	Just in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea this morning and needed to do it

Christine fiddled with her wedding ring as she watched the seconds tick off the clock. She sighed, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. Jeremy was supposed to be home last week. He was supposed to be home for at the least, New Years. It was already have way into January and he wasn’t home. Of course, he hadn’t been for nearly a year.

The baby crying shocked Christine out of her thoughts as she got up and slowly walked to Piper’s room. She glanced at her bedroom she’d been left alone with for a year. She quickly walked past it before she started crying and went to the baby’s room at the end of the hall.

She smiled lightly, feeling her eyes water already. She made her way to the crib, looking down at her daughter. She bent over to pick her up, cradling her “Hey Piper” She whispered, hushing her as she slowly moved to rock her “I know, baby” She gently kissed her head as she slowly stopped crying. She glanced out the window at the snow, frowning. Half way through January and still no sign of Jeremy. No call if he was dead or late. No sign. No trace. No evidence.

Christine quickly wiped her cheeks of the tears that were falling before turning her attention back to Piper “I’m sorry, Piper” She whispered as she cried freely “..I don’t think Daddy is coming home” She heard her voice cracking as she held Piper carefully “..Ever” She mumbled as Piper stopped crying, slowly falling asleep. Christine continued for a few more seconds until Piper fell asleep.

She carefully put the baby back, watching her for a few seconds. She had pitch black hair like her, but of curls she had to have those ringlets just like Jeremy. Her hair was curly and soft and incredibly annoying to wash. Christine still smiled though, reaching down to rub them, closing her eyes. They felt just like Jeremy’s. She pulled away and wiped her tears, pulling her hair back. She hadn’t cut it in months, letting it graze her shoulders. She sighed carefully and swallowed before taking a breath.

She took a final glance at Piper before walking out of the room. She carefully closed the door, hoping she’d stay asleep this time. She made her way back down the hall, stopping in front of her and Jeremy’s room. She refused to call her own. She opened the door, letting it slightly close before looking around the room.

The bed was slightly messed up on the side she slept on. The other side was neatly made and still cold. She walked to Jeremy’s bedside, sitting down. She opened the draw to the nightstand, pulling out the small box of photos. She’d been meaning to do some sorting and cleaning lately, but never got around to it. She looked through the photos, smiling at them in high school. She glanced back at the ones of the wedding, the one where she shoved cake in Jeremy’s face and her kissing the cake on his nose. She laughed at the memory of Jeremy not being able to see until someone brought him a napkin.

She looked at the next one of Michael as the best man, smiling. She frowned and wondered how Michael felt. He was there, along with Christine as Jeremy left. She sighed, thinking it was Michael’s last hug. It was her last kiss. The last time holding his hand, the last time ever seeing Jeremy. The last thing she ever would hear him say.

Don’t say goodbye, say “I’ll see you soon” because it means I’m coming back.

Christine smiled stil. She wiped her eyes and moved on to the day they bought the house. One of Christine standing by the window, looking outside. One she remembers taking of Jeremy trying to put their bed together. She giggled lightly and moved on, smiling at the picture of Jeremy kissing her small stomach. It was the day he found out she was pregnant. She remembers it vividly. The way Jeremy cried and held her tightly.

She put the pictures back and closed the box. She loved the memories, but sometimes the real thing was what was needed. She didn’t want fake happiness from memories. She wanted her husband. She huffed and opened the box again, searching for the one of Jeremy kissing her stomach. Once she found it, she took it out and put the rest away, closing the draw. She took the picture and walked out of the room, back into the living room where the empty frame was on the wall. She took it down and put the the photo, putting it back on the wall.

She took a step back and smiled at it, sitting on the couch under it. She sighed and stared at the tv, unable to focus. The only thing on her mind was still Jeremy. She leaned forward on her knees, closing her eyes. She’d never see him again. She’d never see the love of her life ever again.

She quickly pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts. She was crying and her breathing was uneven, but she still kept going. She past by the “Dork Face” contact, knowing it was Jeremy. She giggled slightly before passing it, scrolling around to talk to someone. Anyone. She saw Michael’s contact, hesitating. She should tell him Jeremy isn’t coming home. But he might. She was so uncertain, she didn’t know at all. She decided not to… Just in case.

She decided on Brooke, holding the phone to her ear. She looked at the clock, realizing it was almost midnight before Brooke picked up in a wide awake voice “Hey Chrissy, what’s up?” Christine was thankful she was still awake. She paused, not knowing what to say. She frowned and hesitated “Christine?”

“I-I’m here, just.. Out of it” She whispered, gripping the hem of her shirt “It’s just..” She stopped and sighed, letting herself cry again “I miss him” She choked out, wiping her eyes.

Brooke was quiet on the line before whispering “I’m sorry Christine. I thought he would’ve been home by now, but.. Sometimes things don’t work out. I’m sorry there’s nothing I can really do about it” She mumbled.

“I know” Christine cried “I just.. Needed to get my mind off of him- or.. Do something, I just..” She stopped and took a short breath “I’m sorry I called so late, I just needed a distraction” She whispered.

“That’s okay!” Brooke sounded happier through the phone. Christine smiled slightly at how contagious it was “Do you wanna go out tomorrow?” She grinned on the other line.

“Oh, I’d love to but.. Piper” Christine mumbled.

“I know a baby sitter! Or you can bring her with us obviously” Brooke giggled “Piper Sage the adventurer!”

“Piper Sage Heere” Christine corrected with a light giggle.

“Yeah yeah” Brooke giggled “But what do you say? Go out, get your mind off of things? We could go shopping or drive around and look at the lights, sing in the car” She grinned “There’s so many possibilities” Brooke giggled.

Christine hummed and giggled as she glanced at the front door. She paused and saw it open a little before standing up “I think I might take you up on that offer” She laughed, walking down the hall to close the door all the way. She shrugged it off before going back to the living room “We can listen to musicals in the car and scream the lyrics- Oh! Or we can listen to the greatest showman soundtrack! I love the songs” She smiled.

“There you go! We sure can!” Brooke giggled “I personally like rewrite the stars and this is me” She laughed.

“I love a million dreams!!” Christine squealed before shushing her voice “Forgot the baby is sleeping” She mumbled. Just on cue Piper started crying then. Christine sighed and stood up “Guess not” She mumbled as she walked to the hall, freezing in her tracks as Piper stopped crying. Instantly. Quiet. Christine felt her blood run cold as Piper stopped.

“Chris?” Brooke asked, “Are you holding her?”

“No-” Christine dropped the phone, feeling panicked. She felt her legs finally able to move before running to the baby’s open door. She remembered closing it. She gasped and opened it all the way, staring at the crib.

She froze again, staring in front of her. Her hand came up to cover her mouth to mute the sobs. She took her hand away, letting her tears fall freely “..Jeremy” She whispered, watching him turn his head. She couldn’t believe the sight in front of her. 

Jeremy in all the camouflage, his bag on the floor as he held Piper, tears falling from his face. Jeremy grinned, grazing Piper’s cheek “..She looks just like you” He whispered.

Christine whined as she ran to him, hugging him, careful not to hurt Piper. She held onto him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder “Y-You’re home!” She cried, clenching her fists in the back of his shirt. Jeremy laughed, wrapping an arm around her, the other holding Piper close to him “..You’re home” She whispered to steady herself “You’re alive, You’re home- You’re.. You’re finally home” She laughed, burying her face in his chest as he knees gave out, pulling him down.

Jeremy laughed slightly, kissing her head as he held the back of it closer to him, crouching until they were sitting on the ground “I am..” He whispered, kissing her head again “And I’m here to stay” He grinned, pulling away from her “I missed you so much.. How are you?” He joked, smiling sweetly at her.

Christine smiled and laughed “..A lot better” She whispered, leaning up to kiss him. Jeremy smiled into the kiss, pulling away to stare at her face. It looked like he was memorizing it, trying to find something. Christine frowned and looked up at him “What’s wrong?” She whispered. She felt something wrong instantly.

“Nothing” He whispered, kissing her forehead “I haven’t seen you in so long..” He whispered, looking down at Piper “And just about never since I’ve seen her” He smiled.

Christine smiled, leaning into him “I still love the name we picked out” She whispered, grazing her hand over Piper’s forehead “..She’s kept me company for a while” Christine joked.

Jeremy smiled brightly and held her close to his waist “..She’s so small” He whispered “So tiny and innocent..” He looked at Christine “She’s perfect”

Christine smiled up at him, seeing his light curls from under the hat. Christine grinned and rubbed her once again before reaching up to take his hat off, running her fingers through his curls “You’re perfect. We’re perfect… It’s the perfect family” She whispered.

Jeremy laughed, staring down at her with tears in his eyes “..You’re a beautiful mother” He whispered, going to kiss her before pulling away seconds before.

Christine frowned and laughed “I’ve waited a year! Kiss me you fool!” She pouted.

Jeremy laughed “Bossy” He mumbled before lightly kissing her. When he pulled away he kissed her forehead again, looking back at Piper when she woke up. He stared down at her, watching her look up at him curiously “..Wow” He whispered, breathlessly.

Christine smiled, holding his arm “..She’s got your eyes” She whispered, “And your ringlets” She giggled, glancing at Jeremy’s worn and slightly dented wedding ring. She grinned, knowing he must’ve worn it to no end.

“Poor kid, those things are hard to tame” He smiled, brushing his thumb over her cheek before looking at Christine “So.. Am I late to her birthday?” He laughed.

Christine smiled and shook her head “You’re just in time” She whispered, hugging his arm as she looked up at him. She smiled and looked back at Piper, holding Jeremy’s arm tight in her hand “..You know you’re a dick for disappearing for so long” She whispered.

Jeremy grinned and chuckled “I know.. It’s a complicated story, but it was me or another dad who went home. And I know how it feels to want to see your baby” He whispered.

Christine smiled and sat up on her knees, hugging him by his neck “You’re too nice for your own good” She mumbled, kissing his cheek.

Jeremy turned to look at her as Piper fell back asleep against his stomach “Yeah.. But I made it just in time” He smiled, pouting slightly.

Christine grinned widely, kissing him softly “Yes you did” She whispered, looking over Jeremy’s curls to look at Piper “Yes you did..” She mumbled softer, smiling against Jeremy’s cheek.


End file.
